


Здравствуй, милая

by Charmed_Owl



Series: Большая семья Капитана Америки [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 15:53:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8806993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charmed_Owl/pseuds/Charmed_Owl





	

**1,5 месяца**

На прогулке в парке Тони видит, как Баки, играя с сыновьями, иногда осторожно прикрывает рукой живот. Плоский живот суперсолдата. Этот жест говорит Тони больше, чем все остальное изменившееся поведение Баки. Его ночные посиделки с ТЧаллой на кухне, возросший аппетит — казалось бы, куда уж больше, а не тут-то было. Пластика движений, ставшая по-особенному томной. Баки весь как вода, гибкий, красивый, охочий до ласки. На любую, даже мимолетную нежность, он отзывается всем телом, словно большой кот. Только что не урчит. Еще больше Тони убеждается в своих подозрениях, когда видит, как Баки берет на руки двойняшек. В его голосе, которым он напевает колыбельную, столько нежности, что никаких сомнений больше не остается.

Вечером, выгадав момент, Тони заходит в спальню Баки, ложится рядом и накрывает его живот ладонью. Баки вздыхает и прикрывает глаза.

— Когда ты собираешься всем рассказать? — интересуется Тони, глядя, как тот ежится под его взглядом.

— Не знаю, — шепчет Баки, не открывая глаз. — Позже.

— Стив будет рад, — Тони переводит дыхание, — и дети тоже. И Т'Чалла.

— А ты? — Баки спрашивает так тихо, что его едва слышно. — Ты рад?

Тони открывает было рот, чтобы ответить, но прикусывает язык и тянется ближе. Их отношения, его и Баки, так и остались чем-то вроде холодной войны. Это не мешает им взаимодействовать, ни в работе, ни дома. Но той открытости, какая есть между Тони и Стивом, например, или между Баки и Т'Чаллой, или между Стивом и Баки, им достичь так и не удалось. Они оба с энтузиазмом подначивают друг друга, азартно обмениваются колкостями и шпильками. В основном потому, что иначе не могут. Они еще не научились доверять друг другу самих себя, хоть и доверяют друг другу детей. Только Тони знает, как ему пришлось справляться с тем, что Баки теперь часть его жизни. И только Баки знает, каково ему жить с Тони под одной крышей.

Тони обнимает Баки крепче, так и не ответив на вопрос. И думает, что, наверное, пришло время что-то менять. Они связаны так крепко, что не разорвать этих уз, даже если захочется. Но вот… Тони понимает, что разрывать и не хочется. Он целует его в уголок губ, веки, чувствуя, как дрожат ресницы Баки. Устраивается удобнее и засыпает.

Позже, зайдя в спальню Баки и обнаружив того в объятиях Тони, Стив гасит лампу на прикроватной тумбочке и с минуту смотрит на них. Во взгляде у него и радость и боль. Он рад, что они все-таки становятся ближе. Ему больно, что сам он помочь им не может. Но, скорее всего, помощь им не нужна. Они справятся сами.

**5 месяцев**

Дети поднимают такой гвалт, что Баки на мгновение хочется в криокамеру и тишины. Стив-младший сосредоточенно перебирает выбранные младшим поколением Барнсов-Старков-Роджерсов имена для будущего шестого сына Капитана Америки и забраковывает все. Говард с братом не спорит, но явно рассчитывает, что сможет родителей переубедить. Чаки, по большому счету, все равно, лишь бы поскорее. Двойняшки в обсуждении за малостью месяцев не участвуют, но всячески демонстрируют посильную поддержку, агукая на руках Стива и Т'Чаллы. Баки сжимает руку Тони, безмолвно прося поддержки, на что тот реагирует мгновенно, призывая семью к порядку. Баки благодарно смотрит в его затылок, наблюдая как Тони уводит детей и мужей в мастерскую, давая ему отдохнуть.

Беннер держит слово и молчит. Никто в семье не знает про пол будущего ребенка. Баки и сам удивился, но уже на следующее утро он проснулся с именем в голове. Он молчит, даже Стиву не рассказав, что их ждет. Единственное, что беспокоит Баки — это реакция Тони. Что он скажет, узнав, какое имя для ребенка выбрал Баки? Баки уверен, что прав, что выбранное имя — единственно верное, что иначе никак. Он хотел, на самом деле хотел еще раз испытать непростое счастье вынашивания ребенка от того, кого любит сильнее и крепче, чем кого бы то ни было. Но их не двое, вот в чем дело. Их четверо взрослых, сознательно связавших себя пусть и не официальными, но узами брака. Они так много пережили вместе. Баки надеется, что они переживут, что угодно. 

**9 месяцев**

Когда низ живота стягивает уже знакомой болью, Баки кричит. Как назло в доме, где еще постараться надо найти уединение, сейчас тихо и пусто. Он уже почти дотянулся до телефона, когда в комнату врывается Тони, на ходу вытирающий руки, испачканные не то в машинном масле, не то еще в чем-то. Баки успокаивается, почти не слушая уверенный голос Тони, которого трясет так, словно тот и не родил уже троих.

— Не уходи, будь со мной, — говорит Баки заплетающимся языком, прежде чем сорваться в болезненный стон. Уже проваливаясь в беспамятство, он слышит голоса Стива и Т'Чаллы. Но главное, главное, он слышит голос Тони, командующий всеми. Тони рядом. 

**1 день**

— Мария…

Тони сначала кажется, что он ослышался. Потом, что это какая-то дурная шутка. Но подняв глаза на Баки, он видит его какой-то отчаянный, сумасшедший взгляд. Он видит в нем так много — «Мне так жаль… Если бы я мог что-то изменить… Пожалуйста, Тони». Все то, что сам Баки никогда не сможет сказать. Что сам Тони не сможет выслушать — слишком много в этом, слишком больно. Тони смотрит на тонко пищащий комок в руках Баки, подходит ближе, всматривается в сморщенное, красное личико дочери. И его накрывает спокойствием и блаженством. Он поднимает взгляд, зная, что Баки увидит, прочтет все, что он хочет сказать. «Конечно. Да». Баки, забравший одну важную для Тони жизнь и вернувший ее.

— Здравствуй, Мария, здравствуй, милая.


End file.
